A storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid state drive (SSD), includes one or more processors, such as a central processing unit (CPU), that execute various tasks, such as receiving host commands, executing read and write operations to memory devices, performing maintenance operations (such as garbage collection or wear leveling), and the like. In some examples, the storage device may include multiple processors, such as a multi-core CPU, where each core effectively represents a different CPU. In a multiple processor environment, the storage device may perform multiple tasks simultaneously.
To control scheduling of tasks, a processor of the storage device utilizes a task queue. In some examples, if workload is heavy, the task queue may have multiple tasks waiting to be scheduled and completed. If the number of tasks in the task queue becomes too high, performance of the storage device may suffer due to delay in performing tasks.